This invention relates to souvenir hats for sports fans and novelty collectors. It allows sports fans to enthusiastically cheer for their team in a manner that is unusual and amusing yet neither obnoxious nor rude. It can be manufactured in any color imaginable and for any sports entity. Many slogans can be printed on a flexible sheet attached to a pair of hands which are, in turn, attached to the hat.
The invention consists of two appendages attached to the front brow of a hat or cap. In one embodiment the appendages are designed to resemble human hands with the palms of the hand facing each other. An elastic strip is attached to the hands in a manner that pulls the hands together in a closed position. A pull string is attached to the back of each of the hands and threaded through the sides of the hat, forming a loop under the hat wearer's chin. When this loop is pulled downward the hands are drawn apart, when the loop is released the elastic band pulls the hands together. Repeated pulling and releasing of the loop produces a clapping action. Attached to each hand is a cymbal or other like noisemaking device. A flexible sheet is attached to the heel of each hand, on the sheet is printed a suitable slogan such as "GO BRUINS". The printed slogan is visible when the hands are drawn apart. When the pull string is rapidly pulled and released the cymbals repeatedly strike each other producing a clapping sound. In addition, the slogan is flashed when the pull string is pulled and released, that is, the slogan is visible when the hands are open and not visible when the hands are closed. It is envisioned that this hat will be sold to booster clubs, avid fans and novelty collectors.
A more thorough understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.